1. Field of the Invention
The invention of the present application relates to a density-nonuniform multilayer film analyzing method, and an apparatus and system thereof. More particularly, the invention of the present application relates to a novel density-nonuniform multilayer film analyzing method, density-nonuniform multilayer film analyzing apparatus, and density-nonuniform multilayer film analyzing system each of which enables readily and highly accurately analyzing the state of distribution and the interfacial condition of particulate matter in a density-nonuniform multilayer film.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for analyzing and evaluating the non-uniformity of the density of a density-nonuniform specimen such as a porous film where particulate matter such as fine particles and pores lies scattered, a new method for analyzing the pore size distribution in the density-nonuniform specimen by using an X-ray has already been proposed, by the inventors of the invention of this application (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-088656). That analyzing method is the one which measures the diffuse scattering strength of an X-ray and, according to the measured values, analyzes the hole diameter distribution, and realizes an excellent level of analyzing performance.
However, although the analyzing method is an excellent one like that, through further studies and development made by the inventors of the invention of this application, that technique has turned out to have the respects with respect to which further improvement should be made.
In more detail, since, in the density-nonuniform analyzing method described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-088656, density-nonuniform analysis is performed which is based on considering the diffuse scattering phenomena within a single-layer film, applying it to a multilayer film specimen leads to the possibility that there will occurs a case where analyzing accuracy becomes lowered because of no consideration being given to the effects of the diffuse scattering in each layer. In addition, regarding the reflection effect at the surface or interface, it is taken into consideration only once and multiple reflections are not considered. Therefore, there is the room for further enhancing the accuracy, too.